


it's just too cliche to call this 'a hard days night' but thats all i can think of

by leedeeloo



Category: Planet Booty (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Josh is having a rough night. Thankfully, his friends are there.





	it's just too cliche to call this 'a hard days night' but thats all i can think of

They’d just gotten to the venue, and had  _ so much _ to do. So much to set up and get ready, and check, and Josh knew he shouldn’t have plopped down in the closest chair, but he needed a break as soon as they got in. He huffed a sigh, let his shoulders fall.

Rob coasted up next to him, glanced down, came to a sudden stop. He took Josh’s snapback off his head, pressed the back of his hand to Josh’s forehead. 

“Hey?” Josh said, looking up, tilting his head away. He snatched his hat back, put it on.

“Sorry,” Rob said, pulling his hand away. “You look flushed, thought you might have a fever.”

Josh looked away, stood up with a grunt. “...Do I?” he asked quietly.

Rob beckoned him closer, single finger waggling. Josh dipped his head down, letting Rob press his cheek to his forehead, hat shoved back. 

“Mmm,” Rob hummed. He turned his head, pressed his other cheek for comparison. “Don’t think so,” he said, still pressed together. He came apart and, while he was there, pressed a kiss to Josh’s forehead. “Maybe take it easy tonight?” he offered.

Josh nodded, raised his head up. He pulled his hat back down over his brow, careful not to wipe away the kiss. “Yeah,” he said softly, then reached over, gave Rob’s shoulder a gentle shove. “You too, pops.”

* * *

Josh took his snapback off, ran a hand through his hair, and put it back on. The show had run late, their set pushed back, and he was exhausted, could feel the bags forming under his eyes. He was just trying to pack up as quickly as possible, but nothing was fitting into his car right, nothing would fit in nicely, he couldn’t keep a grip on anything.

God, he wanted to cry.

“Hey,” a voice called from behind him; Dylan. He barely sounded tired, hiding it better. 

“Hey,” Josh said back, not looking. He swallowed, bit the inside of his cheek.

“You’re taking a while, everything alright?” There was a hand on his back, his shoulder. Josh nodded, keeping his head down. He shuffled things around. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m just tired. Nothing’s packing in right, I’m fucking sick of this bar and wanna go home already, but it’s-- it’s fine. I’m fine.” 

Dylan’s chin hooked over his shoulder, arms came around his waist. “Hey,” he said again, softer this time, “you want some help? We got everything else sorted.”

“Yeah,” Josh said quickly, “yeah, please.”

Dylan let him go and stood beside him. He didn’t mention Josh’s shaking hands, his shaking breaths, how he had to stop and wipe his face before they finished. They got everything in, just the way it was when they arrived, just perfect. Josh sniffled. He slammed the trunk shut, and Dylan turned to face him. 

“You work tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Josh answered, nodding. “In the fuckin’ morning. S’bullshit.”

Dylan smiled, huffed a small laugh, barely a breath. “It is.” He stood up straight, and reached over, hand finding Josh’s cheek. He leaned over, pressed a kiss to the opposite one, and then pulled away. 

“You get some rest. You want me to drive you?”

Josh shook his head, smirk forming on his face. “Nah. No, I’m good.”

Dylan nodded, started to head back inside. 

“Thanks!” Josh called out, and Dylan raised a hand in the air, waving over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this written up for so long and kept putting off posting it bc i wanted to have some sort of middle but thats not happening. you may remember the first part from #robisbae on instagram.


End file.
